The invention relates to a double fabric as forming wire for the wet end of a papermaking machine.
As commonly known forming wires of such kind have to fulfill functions with respect to stability, uniformity of water permeability, smoothness of surface, number of meshes per cm. and other requirements. Moreover, a number of supporting points as great as possible on the paper side of the wire is required as well as a great wear capacity on the running side of the wire, because the surface characteristics of the papers which are to be manufactured are also dependent on the number of supporting points, whereas the life time of the wire is dependent on the wear capacity. Thus by increasing the wear capacity of the fabric the life time is increased.